Ballistic resistant constructions such as, but not limited to, a sentry station or bunker are often rendered ballistic resistant by means of heavy construction materials such as bags of sand, concrete barriers and thick concrete blast resistant walls. Sometimes sand and concrete may not be readily available. There is therefore a need for a method of ballistic resistant construction that takes advantage of modular construction and efficient use of materials.
There is also a need for ballistic resistant rooms and the like for erection inside buildings without requiring heavy lifting gear such as cranes or the removal of building walls. More specifically, there is a need for ballistic structures that can be erected from parts which can be carried by one or two people through ordinary size interior doors of buildings to provide ballistic resistant rooms inside buildings without the use of on-site welding equipment.